gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Call My Bluff
"The first word is (insert word). We don't expect you to know what it means. But, could you make up a definition for it? In just a moment, two of our players will have to, as they play, Call… My… Bluff! And now, here's your host, Bill Leyden!" Call My Bluff was a short-lived game show in which contestants guessed the meanings of obscure English words. Gameplay Main Game Two teams, each consisting of two contestants and one celebrity, competed. The object was for the teams to earn points by determining the correct definitions to obscure words. Both teams were given a word. Each player on one team was provided a definition for that word, one of which was correct and the other two being "bluffs". The opposing team had to then determine which one was the correct definition. If the correct choice is made, the team earned one point. If not, the bluffing team earned one point. Both teams alternated turns bluffing and determining definitions. The first team to score two points wins the game and $100. Towards the end of the show's run, this was upped to three points. Bonus Game Both teams participated, with the winning team playing for a cash jackpot starting at $200 and the losing team playing to stay in the game. A guest with an unusual or interesting story was introduced, who then gave brief clues as to the identity of his/her story. The winning team was given three cards, one with the correct story and the other two with blank cards allowing those players to make up bluffs. The losing team then tried to determine the correct story by determining which winning player had the correct story. If the correct choice was made, the losing team earned the right to play another game and $200 was added to the jackpot for the next bonus game. However, if one of the bluffs was chosen, the winning team won the cash jackpot and the losing team was defeated and replaced. Merchandise Despite its short-lived run in America, Milton Bradley issued a board game adaptation based on the show in 1965. Mb6.jpg Z0078720.jpg Press Photos 146516957.jpg 146516955.jpg 185px-CallMyBluff.jpg 185px-CallMyBluff3 (1).jpg 185px-CallMyBluff4.jpg 185px-CallMyBluff7.jpg 185px-CallMyBluff9.jpg 185px-CallMyBluff12.jpg 146516961.jpg 146516960.jpg 185px-CallMyBluff13.jpg Studio NBC Studio 6A, New York City, NY International versions The following are a list of countries that have previously aired their versions of Call My Bluff which includes: *Australia *Denmark *Finland *United Kingdom Episode Status Call My Bluff is believed to be destroyed due to network practices at the time. Two rehearsal shows are known to exist, one of which is held by the UCLA Film and Television Archive. Similar Shows Oh My Word – Similar show aired locally & nationally from 1965–1967 Take My Word For It! – Similar show (and revival of Oh My Word) aired in syndication from 1982–1983 Wordplay – Similar show aired on NBC from 1986–1987 Links Game Show Pilot Light review of the 2/27/65 rehearsal YouTube Videos CALL MY BLUFF opening credits Category:Word Games Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1965 premieres Category:1965 endings